Halflings
Halfings are a race of diminutive humanoids who are found throughout Etan, particularly the protectorate of the Halflands. Halflings are a common sight in Farthrone, with many communities of the stout folk found throughout the continent, with just as many lightfoot caravans traveling the length and breadth of it. Appearance Halflings are small in comparison with the members of most other races, standing between 2'8" and 3'4" tall. In many ways, halflings resemble small humans and usually have the same proportions as the typical human adult. Most halflings have dark hair and eyes, regardless of their skin complexion which, although commonly ruddy in hue, has a similar range to humans. Halflings have lifespans comparable with, but slightly longer, than humans. A halfling is typically considered an adult in their early twenties and some live into their 150s. Cultures Halflings mostly avoid conflict, choosing to either relocate or integrate themselves into whatever invading culture has arise where they make their homes. Many have simple lives working the land or plying some trade such as brewing or needlework, with some developing a lust for adventure that draws them to leave their quiet communities for a time, returning with epic tales of their journeys. There are two major distinct groups of halflings; lightfoots and stouts. As a rule the biggest distinction between the two is a seemingly primal desire; to go or to stay. Lightfoot halflings are travelers by nature, known to be fast talkers and nimble with their hands, they are most commonly found with other peoples, whereas stouts are known to have a strong connection to their home, seeking to return to it or create a new one whenever they are found away from it. There also exists a small number of halflings known as palehands, few know of their existence and they are rarely encountered. Lightfoots Lightoot halflings make their homes on the road, in traveling communities or merchant caravans. Many take up lives as explorers or adventurers, seeking excitement in the world to enrich their lives. For many the journey and the destination matter very little, simply the drive to keep moving is the most important. Some develop a condition known as "itchy feet" if they linger in one place for too long. These halflings often travel is small bands of loosely related individuals, with the make ups of such groups shifting as they encounter one another. They are highly social and are always curious about the lives of other people, which can come across as disingenuous to other more suspicious folk, but most have a real love of stories, gossip and whatever else others are willing to share with them. In human cultures lightfoot halflings are stereotyped as being flighty, unreliable and easily distracted, traits which are often attributed to their cousins, the stout folk, by the ignorant. Lightfoots typically have light skin tones, with dark hair and eyes similar to humans. Stouts Stout halflings, or the stout folk, are creatures of habit and familiar surroundings, preferring the warmth of a hearth and a hearty bowl of soup to any notions of adventure or traveling to far flung locations. Stout halflings typically settle down in an area for life, intending to raise their children, grandchildren and even great grandchildren in the same community. Their greatest fear is bad company and losing their comforts, to live in a world of oppressive tyranny where their is no hope for decent folk to thrive. Whilst some communities almost exclusively comprised of stout folk exist, such as in the Halflands and in Falern Arbor, most stout halflings will settle down in a community of any race that they could share a pot of tea with. Like their lightfoot cousins, whom they get along quite well with, they are often attributed with negative stereotypes, such as being fat and lazy, due to their obsession with food and love of home comforts. Most of the stout folk have light skin with black and brown hair, with eyes of blue and green being common. Palehands Palehands are a seldom seen group of halflings isolated to forests and wooded areas living in close knit communities, they are mistrusting of strangers and are mostly concerned with keeping people away from their clans rather than helping others. Palehands travel even less than their stout folk cousins, preferring to keep themselves isolated rather than finding other communities, with only the occasional fleeting visit of a lightfoot halfling adding to the numbers of a palehand clan. Palehand halflings can be found in the Warring Woods, Glasigmyr and the Shielding Woods. A group once dwelt in Telinor Forest but have since departed the region, seeking homes more isolated that the busy woods following the Long Night. They are known to have strange abilities, having the power to speak to one another with no language, simply communicating through their thoughts. Some tame and ride giant owls to patrol their boarders, choosing a landmark such as a large tree or prominent stone as the center of their territory. Palehands have very pale skin, dark hair and large shining black eyes. Deities The Halflands The halflings of the Halflands worship the Ten and maintain their own myths and imagery. These beliefs are held by many halfling population across Etan as many such groups originate in the Halflands. Further south these cultural holdovers wane and are seldom to be found south of Schwarzmeer. Lady River, Nana Raven and Little Raskin Sune, The Mockery and the Lady of Candles are the central figures of worship in many halfling homes. They are known as Lady River, Little Raskin, and Nana Raven. Lady River is the kind shepherd while Nana Raven perches in the Pale Forest, always beckoning the Lady's flock. Little Raskin is the trickster who calls out for the flock, trying to convince them to leave their safety to play in the fields but will lead them into the forest if they listen. They are portrayed as a three halflings, Sune a shepherd with her flock, encircled by a river, The Lady as an old crone in a cloak of black feathers and the Mockery as a small boy with a raven's tail. Sun and Owl The worship of Solonar and Pelor, or Old Owl and Hateful Sun is ubiquitous. A successful harvest is rewarded to their faithful. They are also regarded as the gods of night and day. Their depictions match the most classical ones, with Solonar as an owl, and Pelor as a man with the glowing face of the sun. The Twins Tiamat and Bahamut, known as the Twins are often ignored and poorly understood. When they are invoked it is in the context of feuds, often ones between families. When depicted together it is as a pair of halflings (one red, one blue) engaged in a violent tussle as they roll around on the ground. The Hedge Sitters Devotees of Moradin, Aureon and Tempus (known as the Hedge-Sitters, alluding to their neutral outlooks) are uncommon. They also find it difficult to relate to the focus on craft and dedication that these gods value. Moradin, sometimes called Dwarf-father, and Aureon are typically seen as gods for the dwarves and elves respectively. Tempus is most poorly viewed of all, as halflings seldom take up arms in great numbers. They are depicted together as a dwarf, an elf and a goblin, sitting together on a wall or hedge and often watching the Twins fighting. Category:Races Category:Halfling